


Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble. It's about the Bad Wolf. The title pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my mind when I was at the theater on a school trip. It's my first drabble and I'm very happy that it had indeed exactly 100 words at the first go. Reviews are always appreciated.

Who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf?

The savior of the universe, the bringer of life.  
The one who can bring two strangers together.  
The one who can show two strangers what it's like to confide in each other, to trust each other, to even love each other unconditionally.  
The big Bad Wolf who risked everything just to protect and save the one it truly cared about.  
It saved the one by destroying an entire race with nothing but a single wave of its hand.  
And it was proud of it.

So, who's afraid of the big Bad Wolf now?


End file.
